The First Mission of the 4 ninja on Team 7
by Torieoo
Summary: There are 4 ninja on team 7 with Kakashi. I kinda made up one of the characters. This is my first fanfic so if u hate it plz be nice and DONT tell me. Please review. Thanks


"Sasuke"!!!" yelled Sakura as she and Rikku ran to meet him.

"SHUT UP SAKURA SASUKE LOVES ME!" yelled Rikku

They were neck and neck when they got to where Sasuke was but when they got there they didnt see him. Then they looked around and saw him walking away with Ino another girl that was in love with Sasuke.

"INO!!!!" yelled Sakura and Rikku as they ran to the academy. They took there seats and were waiting for Iruka Sensi to come and tell them what they were going to be doing today.

Sakura and Rikku sat next to Sasuke, and Naruto sat next to them . Sakura had pink hair and Emerald eyes and Rikku had dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. Sasuke had dark dark blue hair and black eyes.

"Okay today i am going to put you in your squads. There are four people to Squad 7, Rikku Umino and Sakura Haruno"

"Yes!" yelled Rikku

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"NOOOO!" yelled Rikku and Sakura

"And Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka Sensi

"Yes!" yelled Rikku and Sakura

"You will meet your new sensi's today at 3 o'clock."

The four of them went to a room to meet their new Sensi. Of course Naruto had to play a prank on the new sensi since he was running late.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Yelled Rikku

"Hey he's late so i'm going to show him what happens to people that are late." answered Naruto

Sasuke was sitting like he always was with his hands folded elbows on table thinking or whatever he was doing.

"Your a loser." muttered Sasuke

Then the Sensi came in and Rikku knew right off the bat who it was. The sensi opened the door and the eraser fell on his head. Yeah that was Naruto's brilliant idea.

"Hey Kakashi." said Rikku

"Hey Rikki." answered Kakashi

"How do you two know each other?" asked Naruto with Sasuke listening

"Uh hello...Iruka Sensi, Kakashi Sensi what do both there names have in common." said Rikku

"Oh they work together duh but how come Kakashi calls you Rikki, Rikku?" asked Naruto

"Ya know you ask alot of questions." laughed Kakashi

"And it only gets worse from here." chuckled Rikki

"HEY WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY?!?!?!" yelled Naruto

"Loser." said Sasuke

"Okay well meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 6 a.m ." said Kakashi.

That night when Rikku went home nobody was there except a note from Iruka on the table :

_Rikki had to go on a ninja mission be back as soon as i can, and don't do anything bad. Have fun in your new class with Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Try to go to the store in a week if i'm not back by then and i probably won't be. Also never let your guard down keep it up at all times._

_Love you sis,_

_Iruka_

"Like usual he has to go on a ninja mission, oh well at least i have the house all to myself." said Rikki, she wasn't convincing anyone or herself.

The next day Rikku got up, dressed and went downstairs for when she got there her house was a mess.

"What happen." she said looking around the room

The house had been broken into and was completly torn apart. Rikku didn't realize it but there was someone standing in the doorway, a tall thin man that looked hunched had long black hair but you couldn't see his face. Rikku stood there staring at him until he took a step forward and she took out her Kunai. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well, if it isn't Iruka's sister." he said

"Who are you and want do you want." asked Rikku in anger

"Oh, me well, i'm Orochimaru and i came for your brother but i guess i'll come back another time." said Orochimaru as he disappeared.

Meanwhile,Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting with Kakashi at the bridge waiting for Rikku to come so they could start the mission. Rikku had gotten out of her house as fast as she could and started for the bridge. She got there in 10 minutes and they were glad to see her but when she looked at them they suddenly got this chill down their backs like something was wrong, and they were right.

"Rikku why are you so late. And why do you have that look on your face.?" asked Kakashi impatiently.

"Oh, umm..well this guy broke into my house and he was in my doorway this morning of the kitchen when i got down there and said he was looking for my brother and then when he realized that he wasn't there he disappeared into thin air." explained Rikku calmily

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi sat there in astonishment.

"Wait did the guy tell you his name?" asked Kakashi.

"Um.. yeah but i don't remember it, but it did start with an O." said Rikku.

Naruto came up to Rikku's side and grabbed her waist while she looked at him awkwardly. "Well, i'm so glad your alright." said Naruto trying not to cry

"Yeah...umm...do you think....you could...let GO OF ME!" said Rikku trying to breathe from Naruto's grip. Naruto let go and sat down next to Rikku and Sasuke.

"Okay , we are going to start out introducing ourselves. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are..well..you don't need to know that, my intersts are..you don't need to know that either." said Kakashi.

"You didn't tell us anything except your name." said Rikki confused

"Well, thats because you didn't need to know that, and now you can go Rikki." said Kakashi.

"Um..ok my name is Rikku Umino, my hobbies are um..well...uhh..i don't think i have any hobbies, my intrests are i really don't know and thats about it!" said Rikku hoping Kakashi would buy it.

"Ok um Sasuke your next." said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my hobbie is becoming a great ninja, my dream is to defeat a certain someone." said Sasuke in a mysterious voice.

"Ok Naruto." asked Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, my hobbies are trying different types of Ramen, my dream is to eat as much Ramen and become the next hokage believe it." said Naruto smiling.

"Is Ramen the only thing you think about Naruto." said Rikki

"Yupp!" exclaimed Naruto

"Loser." mumbled Sasuke

"Sakura." said Kashi

"Yea Sa-ku-ra." said Rikku sarcasticly.

"Shut up. Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are beating Ino at everything, my intrests are to become an awesomly awesome ninja and my dream is to marry Sasuke." smiled Sakura.

Rikku's face dropped in shock like she was going to kill someone or something like that.

"What?" asked Sakura

"Nothing..oh nothing." muttered Rikku

Kakashi took them to Lord Hokage to see what type of mission they would be doing. Lord Hokage was very old but not too old.

"Welcome Kakashi and young kids." said Lord hokage

"Um.. his name is Kashi!" smiled Rikku

"Well, ok the mission you will be doing is to protect a bridge builder and take him to the land of waves so he can finish a bridge and not be killed." said lord hokage

"Awesome." said the four of them.

They meet with the bridge builder who was in a stinky mood and didn't want anything to do with them.

"They sent me kids to protect me, i should have gone by myself i think i would have been better off that way."sneered the bridge builder.

"You know what dude i've had plenty more things happen in my life so this isn't the worst part, i could beat the crap out of you if i wanted to." shouted Rikku

"Then why don't you." said the bridge builder

As Rikku went to go after him Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"You don't have to do that just do the mission." said Sasuke

"Okay." smiled Rikku as Sasuke let go of her.

They arrived to the Land of Waves the next day and Rikku was tired and you could see because she was walking sluggishly. They were all tired but Rikku was the most tired because she was up late talking to Iruka on the phone to see how he was doing. The bridge builder led them to his house and when they got there Rikku sat down at the table and leant on her hands. The rest just sat down trying not to look to tired but it didn't work so well. The bridge builder introduced them to his daughter and her son Inari.

"Hi nice to meet you." she said

"Hello." they all said

Rikku knelt down to Inari.

"Hi i'm Rikku but you can call me Rikki." smiled Rikku

"Hello." said Inari

"Do you want to go play outside?" asked Rikku

"Yea sure." said Inari

Rikku and Inari went outside and they brought a baseball to throw to each other.

"Wow i didn't know Rikku was so convincing." said Sakura in amazment.

"Me either, but she must be good at it because Inari hates going outside." said his mom.

One hour later they came back in and Rikku was even more tired. That night at dinner Naruto ate fast because he was a pig flat out simple.

"So what are you planing to do in the future?" asked Inari's mom

"Um.. i don't." said Sasuke, Sakura, and Rikku and they all knew what Kakashi was going to do.

"Uh what about you Naruto?" she asked

"I'm going to be the next hokage and the greatest hero ever!" exclaimed Naruto

"Huh...theres no such thing as a hero." said Inari

"What? Hey kid i could-" started Naruto

"Naruto!" said Sakura stopping him

Inari walked away and went to his room. Later that night Naruto went to go see Inari but when he went to the door he heard Inari crying at his windowsil. The next day they got up and Rikku and Sakura went to the market with the bridge builder. When they walked through the market Rikku and Sakura couldn't believe what they saw, children sitting down on the ground suffering because they had little food. When Rikku saw this she quickly told the bridge builder that they would be right right back and she pulled Sakura to the side.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Watch this." said Rikku, she did this weird thing with her fingers and then all of a sudden a giant basket of food appeared.

"Wow how did you do that?" asked Sakura

"I don't know i just concentrated one night and it happened, cool huh." laughed Rikku

Sakura nodded and they went to meet up with him. When they got inside the shop it was almost empty. Rikku looked at Sakura with a smirk on her face and Sakura nodded her head no. Rikku frowned and when Sakura walked forward Rikku stuck her tongue out at her. Then Rikku felt some guy touch her butt.

"HEY!!" said Rikku swinging her leg around and kicking the guy in the face, "YOU PERVERT!"

"Wow you were beat by a girl and a hot girl too." said his friend and they ran away

"Good move." said the bridge builder.

They were walking out of the store when Rikku felt another person grab her butt.

"AGAIN." she yelled

When she turned around she saw this little boy standing there and he looked like he hadn't eaten for days. He stuck his hands out and Rikku did the jutsu and an apple appeared she gave it the the little boy and he thanked her and ran away. The bridge builder told them that the town was suffering because of Gato. They went back to his house and sat down for dinner. Sakura was standing on a chair looking at a picture of their family.

"Umm excuse me why is there a persons picture cut out?" asked Sakura

"His name was Kiza everybody thought he was a hero in the village, and he was Inari's father." said the bridge builder.

"He was never a hero and you won't be either Naruto, and i don't have a father ." said Inari angryily

"You don't know the first thing about not having parents take it from me,at least you know your parents i dont know what they look like or who they were so grow up and get over it,stop whining like a little baby cause it's not gonna change a thing!" yelled Rikku

Rikku got up and went upstairs and slammed the door. Inari sat there quietly.

"What did Rikku mean by not having parents." asked Inari's mom

"Rikku's parents died when she was 4 and her older brother Iruka takes care of her now." answered Kakashi

"Oh my that must have been hard for her." said Inari's mom

"Yea it was i used to babysit Rikku but then she learned to except it and then moved on with her life instead of living in the past." said Kakashi

Later that night Rikku went downstairs trying not to make a sound and was about to go out the door when Sasuke ran into her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing, what are you doing." said Rikku

Then Sakura ran into Sasuke.

"Sakura do you want to wake everybody up?" asked Sasuke

"Sorry." whispered Sakura

They went out the door and started walking down the dirt path

"What was with the blow up at dinner Rikki?" asked Sakura

"I don't know. It's just that he's so lucky to actually have meet his parents and can still live with one when i don't have anything. The only thing i have to parental is Iruka but he's not even there most of the time." explained Rikki

"Oh." said Sakura

There was a long silence but then the wind was blowing.

"Hey do think that this mission will be easy Rikki?" asked Sakura.

There was no answer.

"Rikki." said Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see that Rikku wasn't there. They ran back to the house but then when they were about to tell Kakashi,Rikku dropped out of the sky.

"Rikki where were you?" asked Sakura

Rikku stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know i was like with you guys and then i wasn't. Ow!" said Rikku looking up into the sky.

The next day they all were going to the bridge and hoping that Zabuza an evil assasin wouldn't come after them. Rikku was going to be late because she was going to see what she could do about her food jutsu. She thought it was so cool. Then she heard a banging noise upstairs(she was in the basement).She went upstairs to look and saw two men taking Inari's mom out the door. Inari was standing there crying.

"I-Inari." said Rikki

Inari ran away heading towards the bridge. Rikku followed him and when she got there she stopped dead in her tracks and stood there looking at the two men that had knocked out Inari and his mom. She looked at the two men and they looked at her and chuckled.

"A little girl will try to stop us.'' said the fat man

Rikki went after him and before she could hit him he knocked her against the bridge so it looked like she was flying and then landed on her back on the bridge. Then when she lifted her head the two men started to come after her she couldn't move because of her back and then all of a sudden Naruto showed up!

"Naruto! I think this is the only time i'm actually happy to see you!" exclaimed Rikki smiling

"Rikki you okay?" asked Naruto

"Yea yea i'm fine no take out the trash." smirked Rikki

Rikki watched as Naruto was there and then wasn't then was back in front of her with Inari's mom and Inari standing next to him.

"H-how'd you do that kid." said the fat guy

"It's a secret." answered Naruto, he bent down next to Inari, "I told you that a hero shows up at the last minute. Do you think you can handle it from here?"

"Yea." said Inari

Naruto and Rikki took off going to the they got there Naruto and Rikki were on the other side of the others except Sasuke who was trapped in a glass wall form that Haku, Zabuza's assistant made to see how fast Sasuke was. Zabuza saw this and took advantage of it he went to through his Kunai at when Rikki saw this she jumped onto Naruto pushing him down on the ground and her right next to him.

"Why did you do that?" asked Naruto

"Because your one of my best friends and you saved me before and now i saved you so now we are even." answered Rikki

"Thanks." said Naruto

"No problem." said Rikku as they both got up

"WOO GO RIKKI!! AND NARUTO!!" yelled Sakura jumping up and down

Rikki and Naruto chuckled and looked at Sasuke then they jumped and then landed next to Kakashi and Sakura

"Why is Sasuke." said Rikki worried.

"That Haku guy wants to see how fast Sasuke is but really wants to kill him probably." said Sakura.

"COME ON SASUKE YOU CAN DO IT KICK HIS BUTT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT COME ON!" shouted Rikki

Soon Rikki couldn't see anything because it started to go into a thick dense fog.

"Hey Kakashi Sensi why is it getting to foggy out?" asked Sakura.

"Because Zabuza is using a fog jutsu so he can attack from behind. Sakura protect the bridge builder, Rikki come with me." said Kakashi

Rikku stood 5 feet from Kakashi so he could see her if she was going to be attacked. Rikku kept an eye on Kakashi incase he needed help.

"RIKKI!" shouted Sakura, "BEHIND YOU!"

Rikki spun around to see Zabuza right in front of her with his sword about to go down. Rikki couldn't move because she was in lunged forward and brought her down to her ground. Rikki laid there for a few minutes then she got up and looked at Sakura who's face was in mouth was wide open and her eyes were big.

"_Are you okay?"_ she mouthed

Rikki shook her head and then looked back where Kakashi was he was just standing across from Zabuza not doing anything. Then Zabuza quickly appeared behind Rikki and had his sword right up to her neck.

"If you try to go and help him she'll die." said Zabuza

"Let her go." said Kakashi

"What if i don't want to she would make a great assistant." said Zabuza

"Don't forget hott." said Naruto

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura

"What..she is." said Naruto

Zabuza ignored that and turned back to , Naruto was by Sasuke and snuck into where he was. Sasuke was all cut and when Haku went to throw the needles at them both of them got hit. After a few minutes of trying to get out Sasuke and Naruto were tired and then when Haku went to throw his last pointy needle at Naruto, Sasuke jumped in front of him and was struck in his chest. Sasuke fell to the ground and when Naruto tried to wake him up he didn't move. After that was over Haku saw that Kakashi was going to use his lightning move on Zabuza. Right as Kakashi went to stick his hand so the lightning would go into Zabuza chest Haku jumped in front of him. Rikku who was thrown on the ground sat up and couldn't breathe. Seeing that Zabuza picked Rikku up from the ground and held her by her hair.

"Ya see this would have been her if i didn't push her out of the way." said Zabuza

"Why?Why did you do that?" asked Kakashi

"Because." said Zabuza.

"Because what?" asked Kakashi

"Because he's my Godfather." said Rikki

Kakashi, Sakura and the bridge builder were shocked. They couldn't believe that a really bad man could be a really awesome girl's Godfather.

"Rikki?" asked Zabuza

"Yea it's me.'' said Rikki

Rikki pulled out a picture of her and Zabuza before he was bad and when she was 4 years old. As soon as she did that a person appeared out of no where. Zabuza carefully reached around to Rikki side and grabbed one of her Kunai's.

"Are you sure he is a bad guy?" whispered Rikki

"Yea." whispered Zabuza

Zabuza took the Kunai in one hand and went threw the mob of gang members and killed most of them including the main man there Gato. When Zabuza was finished , four gang members threw swords into his back. He knelt down onto the ground, got up and then walked toward Kakashi. Haku who was lying on the ground dead made Zabuza think about how loyal Haku really was. He asked Kakashi to bring him to where Haku was. Kakashi picked up Zabuza and laid him next to Haku. Zabuza apologized to Rikki for not spending time with her and wished that he could make it and if she didn't forgive him he would understand. After he said that he died. Seeing this one of the gang members took the Kunai that Zabuza dropped, threw it at Rikki and hit her in the lower left corner of her stomach. The last thing she saw was Sasuke lying on the ground as she fell on her back.

"RIKKI!" yelled Saki(Sakura)

The next week Rikki woke up, rubbed her eyes and sat she saw Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Saki at her bedside waiting for her.

"Rikki?" asked Saki

"Yea who did you think it was the Muffin Man geez." laughed Rikki

"Rikki i'm so glad your alright." said Naruto almost crying and hugged her again tightly.

"Yea whatever Naruto i'm fine." said Rikku pushing Narutos arms off her.

"Hey you didn't forget about your big brother did you?" asked Iruka laughing

"No i didnt!" said Rikki and gave him a hug.

"What was the last thing you saw?" asked Kakashi

"Um..Sasuke...he..was lying on the ground. Sasuke is he okay!!" said Rikki

"Sasuke is fine." said Kakashi

The next week Rikki, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi met up again.

"You guys have been chosen to be in the Chunin examines." said Kakashi.

Two days past and they were going to the first exam. Rikki and Sakura were so nervous that they almost fainted when they got to the hallway where they were supposed to be but they ran into some people that looked weird.

"Wait a minute." said the first guy.

The four of them turned to see a kid in green spandex and bushy eyebrows and a bad came over to Sakura and took her hand.

"My name is Rock Lee and i want you to be my girlfriend." he protested.

"Haha i'm gonna call you bushybrows!" laughed Rikki with Naruto joining in

"No way!" exclaimed Sakura.

An hour an passed and they were in their seats and the rules were explained. The tests were givin out and they were all scattered away.

"Oh my god this so hard." whispered Rikki. Sasuke who was next to her and heard her.

"Yea i know." he whispered back

An hour passed and Rikki had one answer one her paper she looked at Sasuke who had five answers on his paper. Rikki being who she was poked Sasuke in the arm.

"What?" he said

"Let me look at your paper." whispered Rikku smiling.

"No!" whispered Sasuke

"Why?" asked Rikki

"Because i don't want to get in trouble." whispered Sasuke

"Please, your Sasuke Uchiha you never get in trouble because you have this weird way of getting out of it or because people never see you.'' whispered Rikki

"No i get in trouble." whispered Sasuke

"Oh yea name one time." Smiled Rikki

"Well umm..." whispered Sasuke

"Yea that's what i thought now give me your paper." whispered Rikki

"Fine." said Sasuke letting Rikki copy off his paper.


End file.
